Gavin Danes
, Gavin's main appearance in the series.]] Gavin Danes is one of the Missing Children from time. His true identity is Alexei Romanov, Tsarevich of Russia, thus making him the biological brother of Daniella McCarthy, who is Grand Duchess, Anastasia Romanova. Katherine remembered his name from the survivors list on FBI agent James Reardon's desk. ''Before The Missing Hours before he is due to be killed in the Romanov execution, Gavin was kidnapped and unaged into a baby by Gary and Hodge, who wanted to sell him in the future. However, while transporting him and 35 other stolen children to the future, Gary and Hodge were forced to abandon the babies. The babies crash-landed in the late twentieth century, where they were each adopted by new families. Sometime before the events of the series, Gavin formed a gang with Antonio and a few other Missing Children. The group often wore skull sweatshirts and frequently got into trouble. The Missing Series Found Like the other Missing Children, Gavin was lured from the adoption conference to the Time Cave by Gary and Hodge. After JB and Angela DuPre arrive at the cave and conflict with Gary and Hodge's goal of selling the children in the future, the children form groups and each interview one of the four adults. Gavin and his gang interview Gary and Hodge. Behind the scenes, Gary falsely promises Gavin the opportunity to live in the future and be cured of hemophilia if he agrees to rescue the two of them from Time Prison, seemingly aware that Hodge and himself would be arrested by JB. Gary gave him a code to enter into an Elucidator which would release them from Time Prison if the scenario occurred. Sought In ''Sought, Gavin calls Daniella and tells her that her birth certificate has been faked and also that he believes the two are related. Like Jonah Skidmore and Chip Winston, he is aware of her family moving to Ohio and tells her to call him when she arrives. At the end of the story, Daniella calls Gavin and tells him she has arrived, unaware of the reason why Gavin wants to know of the moment she arrived. ''Risked At the beginning of ''Risked, Gavin ambushes Jonah, Katherine, Chip, and Daniella on the street which the former three live on and uses an Elucidator (which he apparently stole from Angela DuPre) to send the five of them to what he expects to be the future. However, it turns out Gary and Hodge rigged the Elucidator to send the five of them to 1918, the native time of Gavin and Daniella. After the five of them arrive in 1918, Jonah and Katherine are arrested while Gavin and Daniella are "returned" to the Ipatiev House. Chip successfully breaks Jonah and Katherine out of the cellar which they are locked inside of and the three of them find Gavin and Daniella inside the Ipatiev House. Inside his tracer as Alexei Romanov, Gavin plays toy soldiers with his friend and servant, Leonid Sednev. Afterward, Gavin decides to "improve" history by giving Leonid half of his toy soldiers, which never happens in original time. Unfortunately, by doing so, he unknowingly gives Leonid the Elucidator, which itself was disguised as a soldier. Later that night, the Imperial family and their servants are led down to the cellar where they are to be executed. Inside the cellar, Jonah and Chip successfully delay the execution by destroying the single lightbulb in the cellar and by attacking General Yurovsky, respectively. At this moment Leonid enters the cellar, and having seen Gavin and Daniella restore their pasts enough to their liking, Gary and Hodge freeze time and enter 1918. The two of them unage the five children, along with Maria Romanova and Leonid, into babies and attempt to send them to the future where they could sell them, however Jonah successfully thwarts them and forces them to flee. Upon fleeing, they restore the ages of the seven children and unfreeze time. Jonah is shot when the gunfire resumes, but is rescued by JB, who also saves Katherine. With Daniella, Chip, and Gavin still trapped in 1918, Katherine seizes JB's Elucidator and returns to 1918 where she saves the three of them, along with Leonid and Maria. However, Gavin also gets shot while escaping and the four older Romanovs are killed in the cellar, having been unable to escape with Katherine. Jonah and Gavin are sent to a hospital in the future to recover from their bullet wounds. Gavin apologizes to JB and the Time Agency for nearly destroying time, and for risking the lives of Jonah, Katherine, Chip, and Daniella. He also agrees to help them catch Gary and Hodge, who have eliminated all traces of them from Time Agency. ''Rescued Gavin and Jonah recover from their bullet wounds while Katherine, Chip, and Daniella stay in a Time Hollow and prepare Leonid and Maria for life in the twenty-first century. Gavin and Jonah talk to the others "daily" through video calls, and also appear at the end of the story after they have recovered and JB sends everybody back to the twenty-first century. Redeemed Gavin is seen in the epilogue of ''Redeemed with Antonio and the other members of their gang. Description Due to being born as Alexei Romanov, Gavin suffers from hemophilia. Unlike other Missing Children who suffered from illnesses and diseases, he was not cured of this while being unaged by Gary and Hodge, as hemophilia is a genetic disorder and remained in his DNA after the process. As a result of his condition, his adopted parents are extremely protective of him and don't allow him to play sports. This eventually causes Gavin to become rebellious and he eventually forms a gang with Antonio and other Missing Children. Appearances * Found (Book One) * Sought (Short Story) * Risked (Book Six) * Rescued (Short Story) * Redeemed (Book Eight) Category:Risked Category:Supporting Character